


days of our lives

by orphan_account



Category: Ruler and the Killer (RATK)
Genre: Gen, Multi, not really a fic, ratk!au, sims!au, the ships don't even happen, this is a parody ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything happens for some unknown reason. Of course, nobody questions it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	days of our lives

Sim City was a nice place to live. You had so many opportunities to be whatever you wanted. Most people focused on the simple things. Farming, acting, designing. Simple. But Coral didt want a simple job. No, she wanted something way more complicated.

She wanted to be a spy.

Most of her friends wanted to be something normal, like Caspian wanted to be an athlete, Adair studied politics and Avie's dream was to be popular. She was like the wild card, but at least she had Griffin. He wanted to be an astronaut. 

Coral and Caspian got along sometimes, but not as well as Avie and Adair. This wasn't one of those times. Caspian had downright humiliated Coral in front of the basketball team, and they ended up bickering while Griffin watched TV and Adair read a romance novel. But then they all focused on the TV and it became very emotional for some unknown reason. But everything in Sim City happened for unknown reasons, so it was okay.

Caspian left the house and started watching TV from the window, refusing to be in the same room as Coral. Griffin opened the door to invite him in, but Caspian decided to exercise, so they let him be. Griffin started reading a mystery novel, and Coral walked up to flirt with him, but he was too engrossed in it so she became bored and fainted out of nowhere. This was considered normal behavior.

About half an hour later she came back to her senses, and since Griffin was nowhere to be found, she started flirting with Avie. That's when they heard a scream coming from the bathroom. Apparently, Caspian had walked in on Griffin peeing, and he fainted. Silly boy. And then Coral caught a fly, but Adair was too enamored with his book to pay attention. That's when Coral and Avie's flirting became a fight, but they were still being nice to each other, which was a little confusing. Caspian and Griffin decided that they were done with the girls, so they started kicking the toilet instead.

Then Caspian wore himself out an with a final kick, he broke it. Nobody complained about it, so Avie proceeded to make food. She must've mixed up some ingredients, because soon enough Coral was blowing kisses at the plants.

Then Caspian and Griffin started fighting, but that was normal, since they hated each other. Then Caspian started chatting with Adair as soon as he had finished his book. Coral returned to her food. For some unknown reason, Griffin was the last one to get food, which was actually very racist, but it is what it is.

Caspian and Adair took their food outside, and Coral remained oblivious to the world as she stared aimlessly at the window. Avie watched cartoons. Then night fell and Griffin went to bed, to which Avie screamed 'LAME'. However, Caspian claimed the double bed immediately, breaking out another fight. It stopped when Coral threw up, of course. 

Adair went to hug Avie, probably just to steal her bed, but she yelled at him so he backed off. Then Caspian tried to scare lonely Adair, but it didn't work so he went back to bed. Coral and Avie took the remaining beds, leaving Adair alone standing on the middle of the room. In the end he decided to sleep in Avie's bed. They all fell asleep shortly after that.

It had been a nice day in Sim City, for some unknown reason.

**Author's Note:**

> still working on the normal au dont mind me and leave kudos~


End file.
